Unbearable Pain
by KawaiiAki
Summary: Laugh Naruto. Smile Naruto. No one will ever know your pain. Sasuke is cheating on Naruto and Naruto can't handle it...NaruSasu Characterdeath R


Hey, I'm back with antoher one-shot! This one contains character death and SERIOUS angst. It was when I was feeling depressed and I thought of this. Read and Review, please!

_

* * *

_

_What if you didn't know what to do?  
What...What if he said he loved you but you're not sure of the truth?  
Does that mean you're untrustworthy?  
Does that mean he's lying?  
Sometimes I don't know what's going on and it just hurts so much, wondering, asking, and LIVING. _

_**Laugh Naruto.

* * *

**_

Naruto watched as Sasuke went out again. This was going to be the fifth time this week. He would always ask Sasuke where he was going, and Sasuke being Sasuke merely grunted in return.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" He asked before the brunette left. He got a grunt.

"None of your business, dobe" He answered and walked out. Naruto slumped down to his knees. He was worried, what if Sasuke was…was…dare Naruto say it…cheating on him? _Nah…its Sasuke-kun, he wouldn't treat me that way…he wouldn't do that to me. _

Naruto had decided that he would follow Sasuke this time. If it was something he didn't need to hide, he would tag along, without Sasuke knowing of course. Naruto was confused as Sasuke walked toward…Sakura-chan's house? Naruto just shrugged. _Maybe there planning a surprise party for me! _Naruto grinned. That MUST be it. He watched from the tree as Sasuke entered the house. He saw them in an opened window and let out a shocked, pain-filled gasp. _…Sasuke…_

Sasuke was kissing Sakura, inside the house. Naruto looked away. He heard this small noise coming from the house and turned to look. His eyes filled with tears as he turned around and ran full speed home.

The next day, Sasuke was acting like nothing had happened and surprisingly…so was Naruto…but when Naruto was alone, he would slightly clutch to his chest, wondering why it hurt so much.

_

* * *

What if you were confused with your feelings?  
__What if you didn't know what to say or think?  
__Sometimes that happens to me and I get painful pangs that I don't think I should be getting. I think they all hate him just because they're worried I'm going to be heartbroken._

_**Smile Naruto.**_

* * *

Naruto grinned as Sakura made a joke about Lee-kun. He had to pretend. He couldn't let them see. Hinata took a look at Naruto. He seemed to be normal, but something was amiss. She just shrugged and leaned against Kiba, listening to the other's conversations.

Naruto laughed, joked and smiled. No one would've guessed what he was going through. No one.

_

* * *

What happens when you hide the pain?  
__Did anyone know that I cry myself to sleep?  
__The pain is unbearable. But I can't show it. I must act happy. I must show that nothing is wrong._

_**Bottle up all the pain. **_

* * *

Naruto continued, day after day, slowly dying inside, but shining brightly on the outside. Sakura came over one day, Sasuke and her kept glancing at each other and Naruto just this once, couldn't keep the pain in. He let out a groan and clutched to his chest, the area where his heart was.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura called. Naruto turned and ran to his room, taking a few pain killers. He came back with a fox grin on his face.

"Sorry about that, my chest has been aching lately, it's no problem" He said. The brunette shook his head. And the pink-haired girl just sighed.

_

* * *

I'll be someone I'm not; I'll pretend to be someone else. While my pain stays, leaving at points but always coming back. Sometimes I wonder why this is happening._

**_Laugh Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto went to bed that night, thinking about the day's happenings. Sasuke claimed that he didn't want to go to the festival. Naruto said he would stay home with Sasuke. Sasuke had to go out, saying it was an important meeting. Naruto knew, he knew where Sasuke was going, he knew what was going to happen._

* * *

Why must I hide it all the time?  
__Why do I not want people to know I'm sad or upset?  
__Why is it that I act this way!_

**_Smile Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto saw Sasuke when he came back, tousled hair, and messy clothes. He smiled and said welcome home. Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded. Naruto's smile turned into a grin and he gave Sasuke some hot chocolate. Sasuke took a good look at Naruto. His eyes…they seemed to be shining, glistening.

Naruto went to bed later that night, and he made sure Sasuke was asleep, before the river of tears, fell down his puffy red eyes. He cried and cried, stifling little hiccups with his pillow.

_

* * *

I must not be a bother, I must not cry, I must not let them know. He ranted in his brain.  
__Tears always come down, no matter what. At the night they pour down my cheeks, in the day, they glisten at the corners of my eyes, but don't fall. My tears know that…  
__I can't cry in front of people…_He ranted in his brain. 

_**Never show your tears. **_

* * *

Sakura screamed when she went to Naruto's room. Blood…it stained the entire bed! Everything! Sasuke came in the room, and saw Naruto's dead corpse, lying there, tear paths still clear.

The wind seemed to whisper to him.

"_I love you Sasuke, but you didn't love me, it hurt so much…I'm sorry to be a bother but I couldn't take it…" _

Sasuke fell to his knees, and cried for the first time in 6 years. He poured his heart out, and kept yelling sorry to the sky, as if saying sorry to his beloved Naruto.

**_

* * *

Laugh Naruto.  
_****_Smile Naruto.  
_****_For no one will ever know your pain._****_

* * *

_**


End file.
